villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Orga
Orga is an alien Millennian mutated by Godzilla's cells and the main antagonist of Godzilla 2000: Millennium. Orga is often confused with being the Millennian UFO when really he is made from the alien tissue that was inside the UFO. He was portrayed by Makoto Itō, and his vocal sound effects were provided by Natalia D. Adams. History Arrival on Earth Before his mutation, Orga was Millennian, an ancient alien that crashed into Earth millions of years in the past. It was converted into anti-matter but retained the power to telepathically control its ship. Millennian laid dormant on the bottom of the sea, encased in rock. Awakening Finally, Millennian's ship was discovered by the CCI (Crisis Command Intelligence) and they attempted to hoist it out of the water with balloons. However, the alien took control of its ship and raised itself out of the water on its own. Millennian stayed on the surface, only moving so as to stay adjacent to the sun until it scanned a human, trying to see if he possessed the genetic material that it needed to reconstruct its physical body. However, the human proved insufficient and Millennian took to the skies in search of a creature with the proper genetic material. It eventually found Godzilla whose DNA it believed could help it regain its normal form. Millennian attacked and defeated the King of the Monsters, but crashed into the waters nearby. Japan's Self-Defense Force attempted to restrain the UFO with steel cable, but it quickly freed itself. Millennian headed for Tokyo and attempted to assimilate the data throughout the city using invisible tendrils that wove their way throughout the building. As night fell, the SDF attempted to stop Millennian again by planting mines on top of the building. However, it emerged unscathed and destroyed the building in retaliation, but found itself confronted by Godzilla again. Millennian attacked the monster king and crushed him with a building, allowing it to absorb Godzilla's DNA. It emerged from its ship and formed into its true form, but Millennian had not anticipated what side effects the radioactive cells from Godzilla would have and it mutated into the monstrous Orga. Becoming Orga, Fight with Godzilla, and Demise Despite Orga's hulking body and menacing appearance, Godzilla charged this new opponent. The monster seemed rather confused as to what had happened at first, either due to shock from its transformation or its now degraded intelligence since Godzilla managed to land numerous blows on Orga. It managed to collect itself and unleashed a ferocious and brutal counterattack in an attempt to protect itself from Godzilla. The mutated monster later called on its ship to help it but the King of the Monsters blew up the ship with his atomic ray. Orga continued to take attacks from Godzilla but continued to fight thanks to its healing factor. As the monster king seemed to start running out of options, Orga changed its plan and completely opened its maw. It began to withdraw its stomach in an attempt to consume its foe, but Godzilla took this opportunity and charged into his mouth. Orga began to devour the monster and mutate further, growing and sprouting dorsal fins from its back. However as the mutant grew to 70 meters in size, Godzilla unleashed his atomic ray which disintegrated the helpless Orga's top half, putting an end to the alien monstrosity. Personality When the composite form of Millennians turned into Orga, he was cruel, horrified, disoriented, and confused on what happened to his body, which made him vulnerable as Godzilla attacked him. Orga also lacked experience in fighting experience, be in either their previous collective form or newly mutated form, as he was only able to land a single punch on Godzilla, and spent most of the battle trying to avoid and endure Godzilla's attacks. While he still retained his Millennian intelligence, as it able to telepathically summon his ship to fight alongside him and wished not to fight Godzilla until realizing that escape is not an option, his intelligence was affected that made him more reckless in his attempt to defeat Godzilla, as he more. This recklessness and attempt to become his downfall, as when he tried to swallow Godzilla whole, Godzilla used the opportunity to use his nuclear pulse to fry him alive, killing him. However, his unlikely happened had Orga successfully outran Godzilla and went to hiding, so he can get used to his newfound powers. In the comic series, Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, Orga is portrayed as an out-of-control brute that attempts to eat anything it comes into contact with. Orga even attempts to eat Gigan at one point, even though the two kaiju were allies. Powers and Abilities Orga possesses large strength, which also allows it to jump great distances, and durability and can fight with his huge claws. It can fire a powerful energy blast from his shoulder, which apparently was derived from Godzilla's atomic ray powers. It has regeneration abilities and is able to heal from most of Godzilla's Attacks. Orga can absorb the DNA of its enemy through a bite and can detach its jaw to chomp on or engulf its enemy. As Millennian, it can control his UFO telepathically. Gallery Orga01.jpg Godzilla 2000 - Orga.png|Orga's Mutated Form Orga 0.jpg|Orga's full body Orga21323.jpg 21s.jpg|Orga's Angry Stare G2K - Godzilla vs Orga.jpg|Orga battles Godzilla orga02.jpg|Orga's Evil Grin godzilla-2000-1999-review-alien-monster-kaiju-orga.jpg|Orga's Evil Laugh tumblr mgqtz5i2VM1rlzgq1o3 400.gif|Orga regenerating tumblr mgqystSB4l1rlzgq1o4 400.gif|Orga begins to engulf Godzilla. 965394f501a03aabf80be89fd8afdc62.jpg|Orga devouring Godzilla tumblr mgqystSB4l1rlzgq1o6 400.gif|Orga about to be destroyed. tumblr mgqystSB4l1rlzgq1o7 400.gif|Orga being blasted apart by Godzilla. godzilla200018.jpg|Orga's death GDBR Orga.png|Orga as he appears in Godzilla Daikaiju Battle Royale. Godzilla Unleashed - Monster - Orga 1.jpg|Orga as he appears in Godzilla Unleashed. Orga fires energy blast.png|Orga's energy blast Concept Art - Godzilla 2000 Millennium - Orga 13.png Concept Art - Godzilla 2000 Millennium - Orga 14.png Trivia *Orga is the first monster in the Millennium era to use Godzilla cells. *In Godzilla: Unleashed, it is said that Orga was defeated by Godzilla, not killed. Therefore, a theory might be that due to his regeneration power, he might have regenerated after the battle with Godzilla. Orga also made an alliance with Voortak and have prepared better for a rematch with Godzilla as in the said game, he now capable to perform melee attacks. *According to the commentary on the American dubbed version of the film, Orga was said to resemble both the Predator and Zilla due to its reptilian appearance. *Several concept drawings for Orga appear to have been reused and reincorporated by Tsuburaya Productions to create new monsters for their television shows. For example, this concept drawing shows a more reptilian Orga with wing-like structures below its head and neck. This design heavily resembles Bogal, and the method of Orga's consumption shown in the concept drawing also appears to have been reused as one of Bogal's killing techniques, in which it uses the structures to consume other monsters. **Also worth noting, one of Orga's concept drawings heavily resembles the Mother Legion from Gamera 2: Attack of Legion. *Orga's defeat alludes in comic miniseries Godzilla in Hell: During his adventures in hell as he looked for the path to return for the land of the living, Godzilla confronted a demon who imitate his appearance and attacks. The demon turned into a giant fleshy mouth full of tentacles and sharp teeth to devour Godzilla alive, only for the King of Monsters used the opportunity to jump into the demon's maw and blow it into pieces from the inside with a combination of his atomic breath and nuclear pulse. *Despite being the main antagonist, he is not seen until the climax of Godzilla 2000: Millennium. pl:Orga Navigation Category:Godzilla Villains Category:Monsters Category:Giant Category:Aliens Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Cataclysm Category:Mutated Category:Minion Category:Mute Category:Destroyers Category:Humanoid Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Fighters Category:Murderer Category:Revived Category:Dimwits Category:Mutants Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Immortals Category:Hegemony Category:Related to Hero Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Multi-Beings Category:Supervillains Category:One-Man Army